


northern soul in southern lands

by vulpesvortex



Series: the house that heaven built (the Dadwood AU) [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Actual Best Boyfriend Geoff, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Ice Skating, Kidfic, M/M, Single Dad Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/pseuds/vulpesvortex
Summary: "You have really crazy Canadian friends," Geoff said at length.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is, like, ridiculously sappy, but I love skating, and the Canadian ladies, and sappy dads in love, so. Here's to winter, I guess.

The fifth time Ryan slipped and faceplanted onto the ice, he decided to stay down, groaning and laughing. Geoff giggled behind him, skating up gingerly on wobbly legs to check if he was alright. He thunked down gracelessly on his knees next to him, only catching himself on the ice with both hands by the skin of his teeth.  
  
“You alright there, babe?”  
  
Ryan choked down another laugh, ending up with a faint whining gurgle. “Why did I agree to this torture again?”  
  
“N’awww, that’s just your knees talking.” Geoff took his arm to pull Ryan upright onto his ass, at least. He pointed down the rink to where Gavin was being guided around the ice by Barbara, his loud excited laughter echoing around the rink as he slid and wobbled as she skated backwards holding his hands. He was wearing the double-bladed practice skates, but he was upright, and he hadn't cried once so far. “Look, the kids are having fun. I’m actually sorta worried about Linds wanting to branch out to ice hockey after this.”   
  
“Ice hockey? In _Texas_?”  
  
“It’d be wicked to see her smash some little asshole against the boards though.”  
  
Lindsay screeched to a shaky stop at their feet before Ryan could answer.

“On your knees again, old man?” she snarked, cocking a hip and crossing her arms smugly without losing her balance. She was flanked by Elyse, who was no doubt hiding a snicker behind her glove, and Geoff felt the familiar swell of pride at how Lindsay had sarcastic assholery down to a pat, even if she ended up employing her talents at Geoff’s expense a lot.  
  
“Your father’s having some gravitational issues,” he said, patting Ryan’s shoulder.  
  
Lindsay scoffed. She really had a remarkable amount of attitude for a ten year old. “Pffrrt, you’ve been glued to the boards, you’re just trying to save face.”  
  
“Busted!" Ryan sounded way too satisfied for Geoff’s liking.  
  
Geoff pushed his shoulder in retaliation. Which was a mistake; they both went sprawling, knocking into the girls. Elyse managed to keep her footing through some kind of genetic Canadian hockey voodoo, but Lindsay yelped as she flopped down onto her father’s chest. “Dad! Oof!”  
  
“Shit, are you alright, honey?” Ryan pat her down anxiously.  
  
Lindsay pushed huffily off his chest, betrayed by the smile on her lips as she got back on her skates with great determination. Ryan was briefly afraid for the integrity of his face as the blade of her skate slipped dangerously close to his cheek, but fortunately Elyse caught Lindsay’s flailing hand and steadied her feet on the ice. Another two steps and Lindsay was off again, zipping around the rink, arms only flailing a little. Elyse threw them a last amused look before taking off after her at a more casual pace.   
  
Geoff flopped down on his back next to Ryan. “Wow, we are really bad at this.”  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes. “I’m from Georgia, what’s your excuse?”  
  
“Texas, duh.” At least in a place like Cali, he’d have rollerskated, Geoff thought, and then cracked up at the image of Ryan in cutoffs and skates, rolling down the boulevard on Venice Beach.

“What?” Ryan said.  
  
“Nothing,” Geoff chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes. He’d choked on his laughter a little, and he was looking at Ryan next to him, wrapped in two scarves and earmuffs squashed awkwardly on his head where they’d been dislodged by the ice.  
  
“You are so full of shit,” Ryan accused fondly.  
  
Geoff squeezed his hand. “I’ll tell you tonight.”  
  
“Oh no, do I even wanna know?”  
  
“Probably not,” Geoff admitted, and chortled some more. “Ha.”  
  
Ryan rubbed his face with his glove, sighing. “You’re terrible. Why do I put up with you?”  
  
“Aw, ‘cause you love me,” Geoff wheedled, clutching Ryan’s hand to his chest. It felt warm over his heart, even through the three layers of coat, sweater, and shirt. Or maybe that was just his heart getting all warm and fuzzy over Ryan. It didn’t really matter; Geoff was tingling down to his toes.  
  
Ryan’s eyes went soft like they always did when Geoff pulled shit like this, and it made him feel ten feet tall, even after all this time. Geoff pressed a quick kiss to Ryan’s cold, bristly cheek. “Come on, let’s go fall on our faces some more before my ass gets frozen to this ice permanently.”  
  
“We wouldn’t want _that_.” Ryan snorted and slapped his butt as they scrambled upright, his eyes sparkling. Together they looked down the rink where Elyse and Barbara were carefully twirling the kids in circles, Gavin and Lindsay both squealing with delight. Geoff hadn't let go of his hand. “Actually, I think the girls’ve got this. You wanna get some hot chocolate?”  
  
“Babe,” Geoff said, his voice full of awe. He squeezed Ryan’s hand again. “You have the best ideas. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”  
  
Next to him, Ryan blew out a noisy little cloud of white air and laughter.   
  
They fell over twice on the way to the bench – to loud hollering from the kids – but it was worth it to stand on the side afterwards, pressed close together and warming from the inside out from more than just the hot chocolate, just watching their kids have the time of their lives on the ice.  
  
“You have really crazy Canadian friends,” Geoff said at length, “and your kids make fun of me a lot, especially that little firestarter. But I’m really glad I met you.” He rubbed his pinky along the inside of Ryan’s leather glove. If he felt carefully he could feel the bump of the ring. It was still a new sensation, and he felt himself flush with a hot mix of pride and pleasure as he traced the ridge. “And I’m really glad I get to wake up and live all this with you, you know?”  
  
Ryan’s cheeks flushed pleasingly, and he carefully entwined his hand with Geoff’s. He swallowed a little, lifting his eyes to his, and Geoff would walk through fire for that smile pretty much any day. “I’m really glad too.”


End file.
